Camp Kwami
by Celestial Ceci
Summary: Summer break is approaching, and Adrien finally gets to attend the camp he's wanted to for so long. Marinette has attended the camp since she was old enough to go, and considers it her second home. They're both ready for a summer of adventures at Camp Kwami, but neither of them expected adventures quite like this.
1. long road

Adrien's computer mouse clicked on the familiar bookmark, and he sighed wistfully as the webpage loaded fully. There was nothing new; there hadn't been for the past few months. He knew every tab by heart, every detail he could glean from the photographs and entries. Photos on the homepage faded into one another automatically. Soon his favorite appeared: two girls, one with wild rusty red hair and the other with dark bluish pigtails were locked in a tight embrace, covered in mud and paint smeared on their arms, grinning into the camera lens like there was no tomorrow. Adrien hovered over it with his mouse so the photo wouldn't change. He sighed again. They looked so happy, and the dark haired girl's smile was absolutely radiant.

Though the website had many photos from various years, he had managed to find this girl in more than just this one. In one she is helping a younger child with a yarn craft, and in another from many years ago she's watching an older girl cook over a campfire. Adrien could tell it was the girl, even in the old photo, by her look of utter happiness from being in the woods.

Deciding he didn't want to go through any more heartache tonight, Adrien closed the browser and put his many monitors to sleep, only to find himself on his phone a few minutes later looking through the tag on Instagram.

Camp Kwami. A tiny, secluded, nature-based co-ed summer camp in Southern France, owned and operated by the same family since 1904. The kids who went absolutely loved it, even making posts in the dead of winter about how much they missed the camp and all their friends. Adrien felt he knew enough about it to explain every minute detail to anyone who asked, despite never having set foot on the property before. Adrien's mom had gone when she was a kid, and had wanted for Adrien to go, too. He could still remember her stories of late nights and wilderness adventures that she would tell him when he was younger. But with his mother now gone, his father would always shut down Adrien's attempts to bring it up. Without success, Adrien had tried to convince Gabriel to let him go for the past four years. Now Adrien was the age where he would have to be staff if he went, and he was upset he'd missed out on his opportunities as a camper. This could have been his chance to make lifelong friends and memories like his mom and be a real kid. But _noo,_ his dad had him cooped up at home like a princess in a castle, only making him more desperate to get free.

Adrien locked his phone, and tossed it onto the

floor, planting his face in his pillow. He felt like crying. Was it possible to be homesick for place you'd never even been to?

•••

"Father, can I ask you something?" Adrien began tentatively. "About my summer schedule?"

Gabriel didn't look up from the tablet that had a permanent residence next to his dinner place. "What is it, Adrien?"

"Applications for camp are due in a month, and I was having a discussion with Natalie today and-"

Adrien's father let out a sharp breath, moving his cold eyes from his device to meet his son's gaze. "Adrien, we have this discussion _at least_ twice a year. My opinion has not changed. You are far too busy to be wasting time away from home when you can be here working."

Gabriel's clipped tone never failed to send a piercing jab through Adrien, but he persisted. "I know, I remember. But I was speaking with Natalie about my summer schedule, and you haven't planned any modeling projects for me past May, besides the fall collection-"

"I said, no," Gabriel said with a definity that would usually end such a discussion.

"But Father! It's… it's something mom wanted for me."

The forkful of steak that was headed for his dad's mouth stopped midair, but his gaze didn't shift from the plate. Adrien felt himself break out in a cold sweat. "She- she wanted me to go. And I want to go," Adrien pleaded. "Even Natalie agreed maybe a few months of being outdoors would be good for me so I could finally makesomefriendsorsomething-"

For the third time, Adrien was cut off. This time, not by words, but by his father tossing his napkin on the table and getting up from his chair. "The decision for you to go away this summer is still mine to make. You may be 16, but you are still within my care." With that, he strode from the room, tablet in hand, leaving a defeated Adrien to pick at his asparagus and mourn another summer lost.

•••

Back in his room, Adrien lay curled up on his couch with his phone and hoodie. The Camp Kwami photo gallery was organized by year. Adrien could scroll back to the 80's and look through the scans of the old film photos. Only one featured his mother, though: she was standing in front of the fire place in what Adrien knew as the main lodge with three other girls, playing an acoustic guitar with lots of little patterns drawn on it as they sang together. Adrien gazed at the photo as he held back more tears. He wanted to go so badly. So, so badly. To be able to go to a place he knew his mom loved with all her heart would make him so happy. It was the only tangible connection he could have with her now, and his father was the one person standing in the way of that.

Three quick knocks sounded on his door. Natalie. Adrien ignored her, rolling over on his couch and pulling the hood up on his jacket.

"Adrien? Open up. Your father wants to speak with you in his office." Natalie said.

Silence.

"Adrien, please be reasonable. I think you will want to hear what he has to say."

Adrien opened his eyes and sat up to look at the closed door before flopping back down on the couch "I doubt it!" he called, his voice cracking slightly.

He heard the jangle of keys and his lock clicked open. Damn Natalie and her master key. Couldn't she just let a boy wallow in his sorrow in peace? He yanked on the strings of the hood, leaving only his nose poking out. He heard Natalie walk in and perch on the coffee table in front of the couch. They sat in silence for a moment. Natalie loosened his hood so she could see his face, but Adrien kept his eyes shut.

"I promise you, he's not going to chew you out for asking a fourth year in a row." Natalie stated.

Adrien shrugged. "So? He's still going to say no."

"You don't know that. Please just go see him." She rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment before getting up and walking out. Adrien opened his eyes, feeling how puffy they were despite him not actually crying. He pulled out his phone and looked at the picture of his mom and her guitar one more time before getting up and trudging to his father's study on the other side of the house.

Adrien pushed off his hood before rapping his knuckles on the slightly open door.

"Come in."

Adrien pushed the door the rest of the way open and walked up to the desk, head down, not bothering to take a seat. "You wanted to see me."

Gabriel turned his gaze from his computer monitor and looked at his son. "I discussed it with Natalie, and she has made a very convincing case. I see here that children above 15 are trained to be staff," he motioned to the computer as he spoke. "We'll have to account for the extra training week they have at the end of May. I can always find a replacement for you for the fall collection modeling we usually have in the summer. Bring me anything that needs a signature, and you have time on Thursday to go out and buy things you might need. I doubt you'll be wanting to wear designer clothes in the forest. Adrien, are you listening?"

Adrien's mouth hung slack. "I… I can go?"

"Yes, that is what I am implying."

"W-Wait, for how long?"

Gabriel only shrugged. "You're in charge of filling out the paperwork and getting anything you need. I am simply granting you permission and… supporting you monetarily."

Adrien's whole face lit up. "Could… could I go the whole summer?"

"If you would like to."

 _WOULD I LIKE TO?_ Adrien thought. Yes! _Yes! YES!_ "Thank you, father! I'll do it right away." He turned and ran from the room, beyond excited.

Gabriel watched him leave, sitting back in his chair. He turned to look at the portrait above the fireplace of his wife. "It's what she would have wanted," he breathed.

Back in his room, Adrien flew into his desk chair, fumbling with the mouse as he opened the website. He printed a few copies of the forms and the packing list, uncapped a pen and got to work.

•••

Adrien walked in the house and went straight into the security room and to Natalie's desk. She wasn't there, so he pushed the button for the mail slot. The mechanical slot opened, revealing it was empty. He sighed. Adrien knew mail from Clermont-Ferrand to Paris took a few days, especially since it was all the way in the forest, but it had been almost a week with no reply about his acceptance to the staff at Camp Kwami. Hopefully it hadn't gotten lost in the mail. He climbed the stairs to his room and threw his fencing bag down, ready for a badly needed shower.

There it was. A generic white envelope with a simple stamp of a ladybug with cat ears and whiskers next to the return address. Adrien spies his name in neat, rounded print in the middle above his own address.

Snatching the envelope off of his desk, Adrien tears open the top and skims the single paper inside.

 _Adrien Agreste,_

 _We are happy to inform you that you have been admitted to serve on the Camp Kwami summer staff for all sessions! We are all looking forward to having you on our team this year. Please make sure to pay your final balance by May 1st. Only 3 months until summer!_

 _See you in the valley!_

 _Tikki_

 _Camp Kwami_

Adrien actually let out a whoop. Finally! The wait had been worth it, and now he was bursting with joy. He wanted to open his windows and yell to all of Paris that he was going to be free for the first time in his life. Instead, he grabbed his phone to call the one person who would listen.

" _Hello?"_

"Chloe! It's me!"

" _Adrikins! I was wondering when you would return my calls!"_

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. Listen! I've got great news, Chlo!"

" _What's that? You have free time tonight for us to go to the ballet?"_

"Actually, I might. I'll text you about details for that later. You know the summer camp I've been trying to get Father to let me go to for the past few years?"

" _That old place down in Clermont-Ferrand?"_

"Yeah, that one exactly!"

" _So? What about it?"_

"You gotta guess, Chlo."

" _If I guess, you have to promise to not stand me up this time for the ballet."_

"Fine. JUST GUESS."

" _Uh… Gab finally relented?"_

"YEAH! I'M GOING THIS SUMMER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, CHLOE?! HE ACTUALLY SAID _YES!_ "

" _Fascinating, Adrien. You won't be gone for long right? Maybe a few days?"_

"Hell no! I'm gonna be gone the whole summer!"

" _THE WHOLE SUMMER?! Wh-what?"_

"Relax, Chloe, you'll live without me for a couple months."

" _Oh, my god. I can't believe this."_

"Me neither. Anyway, I just wanted to call and tell you since you would be like, the only person who would actually understand. I gotta go now. Maybe see you later?"

" _I'd better! So… what is this camp?"_

"Camp Kwami. My mom went there?"

" _Camp Kwami… hm. Okay, talk to you later Adrikins! Text me about toni-"_

Adrien hung up the phone. He didn't really want to go anywhere with Chloe right now, but maybe he would just to keep her at bay for another couple of weeks. Especially considering the great mood he was in.


	2. staff week: part 1

Hi Everyone! Okay Last time I totally forgot to put an author's note at the top, which is really out of character for me! I always put notes because I like to talk to you guys!

Anyway, since I didn't put this in the first chapter, welcome! This story is based off pepper-bottom's au she has on tumblr. Check it out to see art and headcanons. I have her permission to write this story, don't worry :) Thank you to my reviewers so far! My editor, Isa, was very happy to hear your feedback. This story is just as much her's as it is mine. I really couldn't do it without her lol.

A few more things about camp: Camp Kwami is based off a camp I attend myself, Camp Juliette Low in Georgia, and Camp Palawopec, where my friends go to up in Indiana. So, if anyone reading this happens to go to either of those camps just know I'm mixing them! Also, a lot of events in this story will be based off camp stories from myself and my friends, and if you have a funny camp story you have send it to me, I am definitely down for some more content. I can give you credit for your story in the notes at the beginning, too!

Okay one more thing: I actually head down to my own camp in July (for most of the month), so I will try my very hardest to update the rest of staff week before I go! If I don't I'm so sorry, but I'll have a bunch of fodder to write when I get back!

Enjoy! 3 ~Ceci

* * *

Adrien scooted closer to the window, watching the trees whizz by. He had counted down the days to staff week anxiously for months. He'd taken inventory of his new supplies over and over, and visited the Camp Kwami website more in three months than he had in the past four years. Yet, today was finally the day, and he couldn't have been more nervous. What if he didn't make any friends? What if he didn't like it? Would he be the only staff member who'd never been? What if he didn't like the kids? What if the food was horrible and he starved? Two and a half months was a long time if he ended up being in a place he hated with no friends, no food, and heathen children. He pushed away from the window, finding comfort reaching into his new hiking backpack for the map of the camp. Tracing the lines that connected the different units and buildings calmed his nerves.

At least until the car turned into the driveway.

Shoving the map back into the backpack, he clutched the strap as he drank in his first in-person glimpse of camp.

'Wow. I'll be here for the next eleven weeks. My home for the next eleven weeks,' was the only thought in his mind.

Teenaged kids and a few adults milled around, consulting clipboards and pointing, and several trunks were stacked on the ground in front of the main office. Adrien opened the car door, as yelling and the cries of reuniting friends filling his ears. He couldn't help but stare blankly out at all the activity, feeling very out of place. His shorts suddenly became very uncomfortable, and his shoes too tight.

Adrien's driver stepped out as well, going to get Adrien's trunk out of the back. "Will that be all, Adrien?"

Adrien snapped out of his daze. "Oh- um, yes. That's all." he slung his backpack all the way on, and checked the backseat before closing his door.

"Very well. Have a nice time. I'll see you in August." his driver patted his shoulder and got back in the car.

"August…" Adrien echoed. Shit. August was very far away. Veeeeeeeeery far. As he watched the car drive away, he wished he could have had someone to give him a hug goodbye.

"Hi there! Do you need any help?"

Adrien whipped around, face-to-face with a girl with dark bluish hair in two pigtails and piercing blue eyes with her hands clasped behind her back. She wore a camp staff shirt that was a shade of red as bright as her smile, and a long necklace made of paracord with a painted rock as the pendant. She gazed at Adrien expectantly.

Adrien almost blurted out 'You're the girl! The girl from the pictures!' but he caught himself just in time. Damn. She was even cuter in person. He found himself at a loss for words. "Err… I-I've never…"

The girl laughed. "It's okay! First staff week is always a little bit disorienting. You look a little older than 15 though. Have you been here before?"

"Actually, I haven't." Adrien tugged at his collar, his shirt just as impossibly itchy as his shorts.

"Oh! Welcome then! I'm Marinette." She held out her hand and they shook. She had a huge stack of fraying bracelets that mingled with a watch and hair ties covering her right wrist.

"I'm Adrien."

"It's nice to meet you, Adrien! Let's bring your trunk over here and we'll check you off and figure out where you're going." Together, they carried Adrien's heavy trunk to the front of the office and put it with the others. She excused herself and scampered off to consult the clipboard.

Adrien took a seat on his trunk and watched Marinette talk with a small, short-haired woman who was very tanned by French standards. Maybe Pacific islander? He focused on Marinette again. She was really, really cute in person. Especially now that she'd aged a little more over the past year since last summer, when her picture was taken. Marinette had a wonderfully calming presence, too. He felt less nervous knowing she would help him out, at least until he got his bearings.

Marinette and the tanned woman walked back to him together, and Adrien stood.

"Hello Adrien! I'm Tikki." She offered her hand for a shake. "I'm glad you could join us this summer! You look like you've come prepared." Tikki nodded at his trunk and stuffed backpack.

"I tried." Adrien shrugged.

"Staff week here is mostly just getting the camp ready for the campers and helping the counselors in training adjust to being staff. They all catch on fast, so I'm sure you'll feel confident by the end of the week." Tikki tapped her clipboard with her pen. "All the boys will be staying in the Sherwood unit for this week, 4 boys to a cabin…" she glanced around, her eyes sweeping over the sea of activity. "... unfortunately I don't see a boy who's not busy to show you around."

"I can take him there, Tikki." Marinette piped up.

"Okay, thank you Marinette. Why don't you help him find a shirt in his size then you can take his trunk to Sherwood. I'm sure Kim is helping everyone find a cabin down there." Tikki patted Marinette's shoulder. Marinette bolted towards the office taking the steps two at a time, where she promptly wiped out as she tripped on the top step.

"Oh my gosh!" Adrien shed his backpack and went to help Marinette up.

"No no, I'm really fine… stuff like this happens to me a lot." Marinette dusted herself off.

Tikki sighed knowingly and went off to help some other girls moving trunks. "Slow down, Marinette!"

"You sure you're okay?" Adrien looked at Marinette with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just kinda clumsy like that." Marinette was blushing, and Adrien found it incredibly cute.

In fact, Adrien might have kept staring if the shine of an all-too-familiar black car blinked in his peripheral vision. Frozen in shock, he could only stare as the door opened to the backseat. His jaw nearly dropped as he watched none other than Chloe Bourgeois step out of the backseat, looking woefully overdressed for the woods.

"Oh my GOD. Marinette I have to HIDE." Adrien panicked, grabbing Marinette's wrist and pulling them both into the office and sliding behind the wall and under the window. "I can't believe she's? Here?" Still in disbelief, he peeped out the window. She was unfortunately still there, popping her gum and looking incredibly uninterested as Tikki tried to talk to her.

Marinette's head popped up beside his. "Who's that? Your friend?"

"She is most definitely not my friend." Adrien groaned. "More like… forced childhood acquaintance."

"Yikes," Marinette sucked in a breath. "What is she wearing anyway? You can't wear Gucci slides at ca-"

"DUCK!" Adrien pulled her down from the window when Chloe turned her head in their direction. "Ohhhhkay. I'm not really sure why she's here? I am hoping she just wants to know if she can visit me or whatever, and then she'll leave and everything will be fine-"

"Umm, hate to burst your bubble but I don't think that's the case." Marinette was looking out the window again and pointing. Adrien peeked out again, gazing in horror as Chloe's driver pulled what looked like a fourth trunk from the back of the car, a bewildered Tikki looking on while Chloe calmly examined her nails.

"Noooooo!" Adrien groaned, slumping down onto the wood floor and covering his face dramatically. "Just when I thought I would finally get away from everything at home."

Marinette awkwardly patted his shoulder awkwardly. "Don't worry. She can't be that bad."

Adrien moved his arm just enough so she could see the side eye he threw at her.

"Heh. Um, what size shirt do you wear?" Marinette got up and moved to the table of shirts in the office.

"Medium." Adrien mumbled.

Marinette tossed him a bright green shirt with the camp logo and the words "Camp Kwami STAFF" on the left breast. Adrien smirked as he held it up in front of his face. Chloe was absolutely going to hate this color.

Marinette stood above him and offered a hand to help him up. "C'mon. Let's get your trunk up to Sherwood and maybe you can escape her a little longer."

"Escape who?" a familiar sultry voice asked.

Adrien visibly tensed. WHY in God's name did she have to be here? Marinette paled as she looked toward the door with wide eyes.

Oh well. Adrien was just going to have to accept that he couldn't even have one good thing anymore. "Hey Chloe. Fancy seeing you here." he said as monotone as possible as he stood.

"Adrikins! Oh I'm so glad I found you!" Chloe flung her arms around his stiff form. He refused to embrace her back but she didn't seem to notice. "First it took forever to get here, and I had to leave some of my clothes behind because we couldn't fit all my trunks into the car, and that lady out there with the short hair? Tickle? Oh, my God she's so rude! And there's no service here! Can you believe that? How am I going to update my Instagram everyday if I have no bars?" She brandished her phone around as if to prove her point.

"Ahem."

Adrien looked past Chloe to the doorway of the office, and it was his turn to pale. Tikki was right there. He did his best 'I-promise-I-don't-know-this-girl' plea with his eyes, begging Tikki to keep them separated in her mind.

"I'm sorry if we're a little disconnected out here, Ms. Bourgeois. We have a no phones rule here at camp anyway, so I'll be happy to take that off your hands." Tikki held out a waiting palm expectantly.

Chloe looked taken aback. "B-but, what about emergencies?"

"Well, as you so helpfully pointed out, your phone doesn't work here anyway. Give it here."

Tikki's firm tone had a surprising amount of effect on Chloe, and she dropped her phone into Tikki's hand. Her eyes shifted to Adrien behind her.

"I failed to mention that to you earlier, Mr. Agreste. Do you also have a cellphone?"

Adrien's hand flew to his pocket at lighting speed, depositing his phone on top of Chloe's. Off to the side, Marinette looked woeful and bit her lip, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you. Chloe, I suggest you go help with the transport of your luggage. You can retrieve your shirt afterwards."

Chloe huffed past her and out the door. Tikki turned and watched her go. "Some kids, I just wonder why they're here." She walked towards the back of the office, and into the back room.

"The camp safe," Marinette supplied, reading Adrien's thoughts. "So… to Sherwood I guess?"

•••

"... and yeah, she's been annoying me ever since." Adrien wrapped up his tale of his forced life alongside Chole, which had Marinette laughing. He could get used to listening to her laugh.

"Sounds absolutely tragic." Marinette waved for Adrien to let the trunk down. "Can we switch sides again? My hand is cramping."

"Sure. I didn't realize it was this far. Also, I kinda packed this thing chock-full." Adrien and Marinette picked up the handles on the other side of the trunk with their fresh hand.

"I can tell." Marinette grunted as she lifted her side and they started walking along the trail again. "How long are you staying?"

"All summer."

"Wow! Eleven-weeking it, then?"

"Yep."

"Same! You're gonna have a great time, even if Chloe's here. I love this place. I'm sure you will too." Marinette said with a conviction that made Adrien believe her wholeheartedly.

"Oh, I already do! It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen." It was true. Adrien was constantly soaking in the sheer amount of plants and trees that surrounded him, like a thick security blanket. He could easily see himself right at home here. "It's just so… green."

"Yeah, definitely! It still amazes me too, after all these years. Ah-ha, here we go."

The path widened out, and Adrien could see a cluster of five open-air, wooden cabins scattered around the clearing, other smaller paths branching out in different directions each with a small sign denoting where they led. Looking to his left, he saw the trees tapered off, leaving a view down the hill and across the huge pasture at the base of the valley. Hip hop music pulsed out of one of the cabins, confusing Adrien and disorienting him from the peaceful surroundings.

"KIM!" Marinette bellowed, taking Adrien by surprise. The girl could yell.

"MARI!" A tall, muscular boy ran out of one of the cabins, barrel rolling off the small porch and onto the dirt, standing with a flourish. He, too, had a rock necklace like Marinette, and it thumped against his chest. "What brings you here to this neck of the woods? This is boy's town for the week."

Marinette gestured to Adrien. "I bring you another person to house. A first year!"

"Ooh!" Kim strode up, giving Adrien a once-over. "Sup, dude." Kim went in for a bro hug, and held onto Adrien's hand for a quick shake when they let go. "I'm Kim. Welcome to camp!"

"I'm Adrien."

"Cool, cool. First year, huh? We don't get many of those for staff." Kim crossed his arms.

Adrien shrugged. "I've been wanting to come for a while. Took a bit to convince my dad, though."

"I feel you. Let's see, where to put you? Tikki said four to a cabin but I usually do things my own way." Kim touched his chin in thought as he surveyed the cabins.

"Nino?" Marinette suggested.

"Hey, I like your thinking, Mari." Kim smiled. He grabbed both handles of Adrien's trunk and lifted it like it weighed nothing. "C'mon." Kim headed off in the direction of the cabins.

"Hey, I gotta get back to the parking lot to finish helping Tikki, but I'll see you at the staff meeting, okay?" Marinette waved and ran back up the trail the way they had come, before Adrien could ask her about said meeting.

He turned and followed Kim to a far cabin that was pumping hip hop out of a portable speaker.

Kim dropped the trunk onto the porch of the cabin. "Nino, here's your cabin mate, Adrien. He's a first year, so go easy on him, okay?"

The boy, Nino, sat on the top bunk of one of the two bunk beds, adjusting the straps on his sandals. He had on a cap, and a necklace similar to the ones Marinette and Kim had. "Wassup?" He slipped the sandals on his feet and jumped down to shake Adrien's hand. Kim left with a quick salute.

"How…?" Adrien gestured around, referring to the music.

Nino held up his phone and smiled. "Did Tikki get yours?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, you gotta be sneaky! It's okay, not like you would have known. It's mostly a rule for the younger kids anyway." Nino said sympathetically. "So, your first year, huh? I'll give you the lowdown."

•••

Adrien spent the next hour talking with Nino and meeting other boys who came through the cabin to say hey. Everyone else in the Sherwood unit had set up their hammocks in what was called 'the colony', and Nino helped him pick a good spot to string their hammocks up alongside the rest. Nino was quick to take Adrien under his wing, and Adrien was extremely thankful. It made him less worried about fitting in, and so far everyone he'd met was just as big bell that stood in the center of camp was ringing in the distance, meaning all the campers had to assemble in the lodge for the first staff meeting. Adrien was giving Nino a run-down on Chloe.

"She's crazy. I can't believe she followed you here, dude. That's fucked," Nino remarked as they walked down one of the paths that lead away from the Sherwood unit.

"I know," Adrien lamented. "I mean, at home she's usually only mildly annoying."

"Well, if she's as indoorsy as you say, she won't last too long here. Maybe you'll get lucky and she'll dip after staff week."

"Maybe," Adrien said, unsure.

Nino broke into a run as they entered the clearing that the lodge and dining hall were built in. Adrien picked up after him. It seemed he would be doing a lot of running this summer. Nino pulled open the creaky screen door and they entered the old lodge. At one end, there was a giant stone fireplace, and old chairs lined the walls. The whole building smelled like old wood. Adrien loved it. The other staff members were sitting on the floor of the lodge and talking excitedly, facing the fireplace were Tikki and Plagg, the other assistant director, sat on the hearths alongside an older Chinese man. Nino walked around to the other side of the room, motioning for Adrien to follow. He plopped down behind Marinette, who was talking to another girl with unruly dip-dyed hair. Adrien sat down next to him, hugging his knees.

"Hey Nino," the two girls turned to greet him. Adrien immediately recognized the other girl the moment he saw her face. She was the other girl from the picture! She still had the fluffy hair and glasses, but the dye was new. She had on some homemade cutoffs, and a camp shirt that had also been cropped at home with scissors. Like Marinette, she had a stack of bracelets on her arm and a long necklace with a painted rock. He really had to find out why everyone had these things.

"'Sup, Alya." Nino responded.

"Who's your friend?" Alya asked, adjusting her glasses.

"This is Adrien. He's new." Nino shot Alya a wink.

Adrien gave a small wave. Alya looked him up and down. "Mari was telling me about you," was all she said.

"Oh. Um, I hope good things?" Adrien responded, unsure.

"Oh yeah." Alya smirked. "Also about your stalker."

Adrien let out an exasperated breath. Before he could say anything, though, said stalker entered the lodge. Chloe was (reluctantly) following a short girl with red hair, who timidly sat down in the back of the group with Chloe by her side.

"Speak of the devil!" Marinette hissed and pointed.

Adrien ducked his head down. "Did she see me?"

"I don't think so." Alya said, eyeing Chloe. "Yeah, she does look like a bitch. Seems like she's latched on to poor Sabrina. Don't worry, we'll protect you."

"For real," Nino added. He laid a hand protectively on Adrien's shoulder, still glaring at Chloe. "We got your back."

"Yikes, look away, look away!" Alya whipped back around. "Okay she definitely saw us staring."

"As long as she doesn't come over here," Adrien muttered, head still pressed against his legs.

Luckily, if Chloe was on her way over, she was stopped by Tikki getting up and clapping her hands to gain everyone's attention. Conversations were replaced with a quiet shuffle. Adrien lifted his head again, but didn't dare turn around.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Camp Kwami for another summer!"

Whoops and clapping swept across the room.

"For our CIT's and our new staff, welcome to staff week! As for the rest of you, I'm glad you could all join us for another summer. If you're new to the staff, I'm Tikki, one of the co-directors. Plagg is our other co-director. And, we have our director and camp owner, Monsieur Fu!" She gestured to the the two men sitting on the hearth behind her.

"I'm going to jump right into our schedule for this week." Tikki glanced at her clipboard. "Tomorrow, we're going to start with all the cleaning. I'll post lists in here tomorrow morning so you can look up your assignments before breakfast. We're going to have sweeping of the units we're not using this week as housing, general picking up around the property, cleaning out of the lake cabin and all our canoes, cleaning of our other buildings and a few of you will be helping Plagg inventory all the craft supplies. From Wednesday to Friday night we'll being having the staff overnights."

"Next, we have staff assignments." Tikki looked up as everyone shuffled excitedly. "As usual, if you didn't request to be on the lake staff as your preferred job assignment, you got what you wanted. I'm going to need a few of our CITs who picked water staff to transfer to survival. That'll also be on the sheet in the morning, so write your name down on the list. Please think on it, otherwise I'll just move some people myself. CITs, you all will be rotating units for campfire building each day, and that will be your afternoon job. Counselors, your job each day of this week is to teach your skill set to your CIT's for the morning periods. Everyone has to be ready to help lead their activities for the coming sessions. Every evening while camp is in session, we'll have a staff meeting here in the lodge to talk about the day, and on Sundays we'll have a long meeting before the next batch of campers come to get a plan for the week made, and talk about chores. Everyone got that?"

Across the room, everyone nodded in affirmation.

Tikki turned to the lanky, bleach-blonde man sitting next to her. "Anything to add, Plagg?"

"Yeah, actually." He said, standing. He towered at least a foot over Tikki when he stood right next to her. "Staff week is the best part of camp, so enjoy it. You won't have as much freedom and downtime when the campers are here. Now, I need ten boys and ten girls to volunteer to do something for me."

Hands shot up across the room, and Plagg called names and pointed. "All of you? Go build campfire."

There was immediate protest, and Plagg smirked as they moped out of the lodge. Everyone else laughed. "Okay, okay, the rest of you get lost until dinner." Plagg made a shooing motion with his hands, and the group got to their feet.

"You guys wanna give Adrien the tour with me?" Nino asked Alya and Marinette.

"Oh yeah!" Marinette cried.

"Sure." Alya shrugged.

The four of them raced out of the lodge, and Nino and Marinette began the tour with gusto. Marinette explained the history of all the places with excitement, and Nino punctuated her stories with funny memories and anecdotes from past years. They walked through each of the units, down to the lake that Sherwood and Oakledge, the boy's units, bordered. Nino told stories about the "battle raft", or the tiny floating wooden island in the middle of the lake, and the monkey bridge that was just a few ropes (one to stand on, and one on each side a little higher to hold on to the sides) that went across the small end of the lake. They looped back around and across a more sturdy wooden bridge that went over a small creek that fed the lake, to the Highland Glen and Four Winds units where the girls lived. Between the boy's and girl's units were the craft house and trading post, and beyond that were the shower houses. Across the clearing in the middle of the camp where the lodge and dining hall were, was Olympus. Tikki, Plagg, Monsieur Fu and the cooks lived in separate cabins with electricity and air conditioning. The adult's unit was tucked far into the trees, and campers and the other counselors weren't allowed back there unless it was an emergency. Marinette and Nino ended the tour with a wild sprint across the pasture at the front of the camp, to the barn where the horses lived in bad weather and the ring for riding. There was also the back cabin. Nino said it was for storage, extra bunk space, a quarantine/infirmary when camp sickness swept through, a meeting place for some activities, and was apparently the only place to charge your phone. There was one more clearing a bit past the pasture, where archery was taught. Adrien was shocked to hear the horses just roamed the camp.

"Yeah, a couple years ago we had a older staff guy who trained them to run around the camp every morning at the breakfast bell. They still run around on the paths so watch out for them," Nino said casually.

"Rose and Juleka are the barn counselors though, and they can whistle them into the ring. It's so cool," Marinette added.

Alya hadn't said much to Adrien the whole tour, and Adrien hoped he wasn't annoying her by being the new guy, but she was too intimidating for him to approach her on the subject. Maybe he would bring it up to Nino later, he seemed willing to answer Adrien's questions.

As they walked back across the pasture, they could see up the hill to the campfire area where the CITs were running back and forth bringing wood for the campfire that evening. Marinette saw Adrien watching.

"We have campfire almost every night. It's the best part honestly." She glowed as she said it. "You'll learn all the songs in no time."

"You know everything about this place, Marinette." Adrien commented. "How long have you gone here?"

"Since I could go! I've been coming since I was seven. This is my tenth year."

"Whoa. That's… a long time."

"Yeah," Marinette said, almost sheepishly. "I feel like I don't have as much freedom now because my parents work here in the summer too, but I don't mind too much."

"Your parents?" Adrien questioned.

"Yeah, they're the cooks." She explained. "We run a family bakery at home, they work here in the summer as a favor to Monsieur Fu."

"And her parents make the most amazing food!" Nino butted in, jumping in front of them and grabbing his stomach.

"It's so true," Alya added. "My mom is a chef too, so I can attest."

"Just like you can attest to the unwavering strength of Kim's left arm muscle!" Nino choked out before he and Marinette collapsed into laughter.

"Ohmygod NO!" Alya yelled, but started laughing along with them.

Adrien smiled at the hysterical trio of friends, laughing at their inside joke. Alya regained her breath, and after punching Nino in the arm for bringing up the embarrassing memory, she whispered something in his ear. Nino nodded to her and she ran off and down towards Sherwood.

"Let's go back to the lake," Nino suggested. He shared a look with Marinette, and they quickly started small talk about jobs while Adrien suspiciously followed their conversation.

When they reached the lake, he saw Alya and Kim leading the rest of the counselors down to the lake from a ways down.

"C'mon," Nino encouraged. "Let's go on the dock."

Marinette was smiling, but didn't say anything as they met up with the rest of the counselors. Nino gently nudged Adrien ahead of him. The rest of the group was laughing lightly, and he didn't think much of it until he heard Chloe's distinct cry behind him.

"Ah! What do you think you're DOING?!" she screeched. Adrien whipped around to see her lifted by Alya, Marinette, a huge boy with a scar on his right eyebrow, and a girl with purple dipped hair. Before he could process what was going on, he was pulled back by Nino and Kim, and a short girl with pink hair and another girl with dreads grabbed his ankles. Each person held fast to one of his appendages and he could not break free.

Chloe screeched as they were quickly brought to the edge of the dock. Kim started counting out loud.

"One!" He yelled, and Adrien felt himself start to get swung back and forth.

"Two!" The other counselors joined in.

"THREE!"

The last thing Adrien heard before he and Chloe were thrown into the lake, fully clothed, was Chloe's cry about her hair.

Adrien felt the cold water seep into his boots and his socks, and broke the surface sputtering. The other counselors on the dock were laughing and cheering. Adrien pulled one of his boots off and chucked it in Nino's direction good-naturedly.

"IT'S SUMMERRR!" Kim bellowed, pulling his shirt off and diving into the lake with his sandals still on to join them.

The other counselors pulled their shirts and shoes off too, the girls diving into the lake in just their exercise shorts and sports bras. Adrien hoisted himself back up on the dock to shed his other boot and soaked socks and shirt. He flicked his soaked locks out of his eyes and gazed at the group splashing around in the lake. Adrien's eyes caught Marinette squirting water out of her hands at Alya, the both of them laughing. He found he didn't even mind that his brand new shoes had just been soaked. If this was what camp was going to be like everyday, he could definitely get used to it.


	3. staff week: part 2

hey guys! soo, here's chapter 3! now, it was supposed to be longer (several more scenes) but, being the way I am, it was just impossible to pull off in the amount of time i had, and i wanted to get something out before i left. :/ but don't fret, because this means that once I return from my own summer camp, it won't be long until chapter 4 is out. that being said, I plan for each week to be broken into two chapters and (hopefully) this will be the only exception.

Also, my editor seemed to be confused on some aspects of camp heirarchy and jobs, to here's a little explanation in case you are too:

• Adrien, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and all the other kids that are in class together in the show are counselors. They are all slightly aged-up (17 instead of 16). this is their job, they get paid and such. of course, most of them have been going to camp here and loved it, so they apply to be paid counselors once they get too old to be campers. so, even though Adrien has never been, he applied as a staff and they accepted him. it's his job, so that's why he's immediately is a counsleor for hiking. most counselors work the entire summer, but some might take a week off to go home or take a break.  
• CIT(s) stands for Counselor In Training, in case you haven't already figured it out. at my camp, kids who are "too old" to be campers but "too young" to be responsible staff members are trained to be counselors in a CIT program. the CITs in this story are all 15 and 16 years old. they learn all about the job they would like to do once they can sign up to be a full-on counselor in a few years, and are often given responsibilities when the official staff need help. CITs won't stay the whole summer usually, only for a few sessions, unlike the counselors who usually work all summer.  
• right now they are at "staff week", where the entire staff gather to get the camp cleaned from being out of use all winter, and teach the CITs. There are no campers right now, only older kids and the counselors. campers will arrive at the start of the first session.  
• all the kids sleep in their hammocks! its a craze at my camp, and everyone only sleeps in the cabins if it's raining. they're still necessary for keeping their trunks and giving them a place to hang out/change clothes and stuff, but they are good for sleeping, and easily packed up for an overnight out of camp! if you've never heard of an ENO hammock before, a quick google search should give you a good idea. also, looking up "eno stack" should clear up some possible confusion at the end of the chapter.

hope that clears up any confusion there might have been!

* * *

By the third day of staff week, Adrien was feeling comfortable. He ate meals with Marinette, Nino, and Alya. Chloe had blessedly left him alone so far, even at campfire in the evenings where she just sat quietly and pouted. He felt sort of bad, because it seemed she'd only become friends with Sabrina, but he was still mad at her for inserting herself into his summer plans. However, even with thoughts of Chloe dancing in the back of his mind, he'd been having a great time. Marinette had been going around with him every day to the various "classes" for the CITs, so he would know about all the jobs at camp. He'd been to the lake, crafts shop, the barn, outdoor survival skills, and the camp song class. At breakfast, Marinette had informed him that today they would go to archery first and then hiking, the class Adrien has signed up to teach.

"Chloe and Sabrina are the counselors for archery," Marinette said, pointing out the archery column on the staff chart. "Are you surprised?"

"Considering the other jobs? Nope. Probably the least work, and the lowest risk of sweating." Adrien shrugged.

Marinette laughed her golden laugh, and Adrien's heart soared. He tried to push it aside. Having a crush on someone he'd known for three days seemed weird. _'Oh, yeah, I've been stalking you on Instagram ever since I saw your picture on the camp website! I don't even know your last name, but want to date me?'_ Weird. "That's probably true! When I took archery a couple summers ago, we didn't do much in class, so since you'd be learning how to teach it I think we can be in and out fast. You ready?"

"Yep," Adrien replied. They grabbed their water bottles and Marinette put them into her one-shoulder backpack. Marinette twittered on as they walked across the pasture to the archery field.

"...another time last year, we came down to the back cabin at night for mop duty, and one of the horse's stepped on Nino's foot and wouldn't get off! I was laughing too much to help him. I still have the video on my phone, I'll have to show you sometime. He was convinced he'd broken a toe because he was wearing his chacos when it happened, but it wasn't, like, actually broken, it just hurt for a few days." Marinette gestured with her hands as she told the story.

Adrien smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm. She picked up on his gaze and her cheeks flared up.

"Sorry, I'm rambling." She looked down and tugged on one of her pigtails.

"No, it's okay," Adrien reassured. "I like your stories. You have a nice voice."

Marinette let out a tiny squeak and started nervously laughing. "Oh, um, t-thank you, I guess? You have a nice voice too! Oh my god I didn't mean to say that oh my- um, HEY LOOK AT THE TIME!" She exclaimed, glancing down at her watch. "We better get up there so we can tell Sabrina we will be sitting in on their class today! Let's run!" She broke out into a sprint across the rest of the pasture.

Adrien ran after her, not quite understanding what had just happened. Had he embarrassed her? He hoped not; he didn't want to lose a potential friend so quickly.

Both breathless, they arrived at the archery range where CITs were milling around. Sabrina, a short, red-haired girl with glasses, was setting Chloe up with organizing paper targets outside the archery shed. When she spotted Marinette and Adrien coming down the path, she ran over.

"Marinette! I'm glad you're here!" Sabrina glanced over her shoulder quickly, then whispered, "She's driving me crazy. I can't believe we hired her as a counselor. I might as well be leading archery by myself! I've had her inventory and reorganize the shed every. Single. Day. Could you please help me with the CITs today?"

Marinette placed a hand in Sabrina's shoulder. "Of course. I'm bringing Adrien around so he can learn everything. What do you want him to do?"

Sabrina smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh of course! He's a counselor too, right? I was planning on teaching the CITs how to give a basic lesson, so he can join them if he wants."

"That's okay," Adrien waved Sabrina's offer away. "I can babysit Chloe while you teach."

Sabrina looked like she might tear up. "That would be fantastic. You both might want to sit in on my lesson for a least a little while though, because she honestly doesn't know that much about shooting, or counseling for that matter." Sabrina adjusted her bandana and pointed back at the archery shed. "If you could help her finish sorting, then come over whenever." Adrien nodded in understanding.

"Thanks guys." Sabrina and Marinette walked over to the long, open-faced shed that faced the archery field where the CITs were gathering. Adrien walked in the other direction towards Chloe and the smaller shed where the bows and other supplies were kept.

"Hey Chlo."

Chloe turned her head and looked up at Adrien from her spot on the ground. "Ohmygosh, Adrikins! Fancy seeing you here! Have you switched to archery to be with _moi_?"

"Nope." Adrien took a seat next to her, moving a stack of paper targets to the side. "I'm here for training."

"Oh, yeah. Sabrina told me I should probably do that too but I told her it was probably pointless, because I don't want to do anything else but archery."

"Hm. I'm on the hiking staff."

Chloe wrinkled her nose. "Hiking? Ugh. That's so much exercise. And so much potential for bug bites!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Figures. What are you doing? Sabrina told me to help you finish so we can sit with the CITs for her lesson."

Now it was Chloe's turn to roll her eyes. "I have to sort all these paper targets. She's been having me do it for the past three days! I am perfectly capable of helping her teach, but she seems too uptight."

"Really? Sabrina? Uptight? I wonder why."

"No idea!"

They sat in silence for a while, putting the targets of various sizes into stacks. When they were all done, they each grabbed a few stacks. Chloe got up and opened the door to the shed, and the walked in. Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Adrien was taken aback by the sheer amount of targets that were stacked on the shelves.

"Those big ones go down there." Chloe pointed.

"Did you… did you sort _all_ of these?" Adrien asked, dumbfounded.

"I told you it's all I've done for the past three days!"

"Oh my God," Adrien groaned. "Chloe, you know this wouldn't happen if you were more… I don't know. Approachable?"

"What about this could possibly be 'unapproachable'?" Chloe gestured at herself.

"Chloe, come on. Even I know you can be a little much to handle. You have to be nicer to people if you want to make friends here."

"But… I have you," Chloe said, confused. "That's why I came here with you."

"But I didn't ask you to! I came here so I could have a break from my dad and everything at home, not so I can have you following me around. I want to have more than just you, Chlo. And you should have more than just me."

Chloe crossed her arms and poked out her bottom lip, looking down at the dirt floor of the archery shed.

"If I'm being honest, you already kind of have a bad rap because of how you followed me here without asking. But because I love you to some capacity, I am willing to help you make at least one friend so you're not attached to my hip for the next two months."

Chloe sighed. "I'm sorry I followed you. I guess that was kind of creepy. I just didn't want to be alone all summer." She put her stack of targets she was still holding on the shelf and held out her arms. "Besties again?"

Adrien opened his arms and rolled his eyes again. "C'mere." Chloe squealed and ran into his hug, squeezing him tightly. Adrien patted her back a few times. "Don't push it."

"But we are besties, Adrikins!"

"Alright, come on, let's go." Adrien pulled her off of him. "How about you start with Sabrina. After her lesson ask her if there is anything you can help her with. And be nice."

"Yes. Okay. Nice. I can do this." Chloe said to herself. "Although, that girl Marinette has rubbed me the wrong way. I don't know if i can be nice to her just yet."

"Ugh," Adrien rubbed his temple. "We'll come back to that."

They walked out of the shack and took a seat at the back of the group of CITs. Up at the front, Marinette gave Adrien a questioning look. Adrien gave her small thumbs up, and she smiled back.

Sabrina did a demonstration of a lesson with a camper, with Marinette posing as a camper who had never attended archery class. After Sabrina had finished 'helping' Marinette, she had the CITs pair up and help each other practice shooting at the targets. Adrien poked Chloe in the side, encouraging her to go up to Sabrina. With a huff, Chloe tossed her ponytail over her shoulder and got up. Adrien watched her ask Sabrina a question, and Sabrina looked taken aback before smiling and waving for Chloe to follow her. Marinette joined Adrien in watching them.

"What the heck is going on?"

"I talked to Chloe about being nice," Adrien said.

"Well, I think it worked." Marinette replied. She took a sip from her water bottle before putting it back in her bag. "You want to stay and practice, too? Or are you ready to head for hiking?"

"Let's go. I'm think I'm ready to start learning my own stuff now."

"Sounds good! Hiking is meeting in the back cabin."

The second leader for hiking was Mylène, the girl with colorful dreadlocks. She always smelled nice despite being in the woods in the heat of summer, and her thick headband was sprinkled with buttons. Today, she was overseeing the CITs practice packing their backpacks for the upcoming overnight. The three of them watched the counselors in training fold their clothes up into rolls to fit into their backpacks easier.

"Adrien, I know you haven't been here before, but the head counselors are the ones in charge of planning our overnights," Mylène said. "I made a rough plan but I think you might should still see how it's done."

"Oh, yeah," Adrien's attention snapped off the CITs and back to Mylène. "I'm sorry I can't help that much."

"It's ok!" She reassured. "And Marinette is here, and she's helped plan plenty of overnights."

Adrien looked over at Marinette, who was blushing again. She waved Mylène's comment away with her hand. "I just… know a lot about planning food quantities?"

Mylène laughed. "That and you're also one of the most prepared people at camp. Maybe Alya is your close second."

"Yeah, but that's only because she teaches survival!" Marinette exclaimed. "Let me see your list."

Mylène pulled a few sheets of notebook paper out of her shorts pocket, and took the pen from behind her ear. "Here's my basic packing list, and the meal plan. And here's the map with our hiking route on it…" Mylène and Marinette bent over the sheets of paper, and Marinette pulled out her own pencil to do some food calculating.

"I don't know, Mylène. That's a lot to carry." Marinette pointed to the quantities of food she'd written down.

"I know, I know. But I'm not sure how to fix it." Mylène said, sounding dejected.

"Um," Adrien piped up, pointing to the food list. "What if you dropped the dinner portion down? Cans are heavy, just change it to something else. Like sandwiches. And they don't have to have meat in them, they could just be like, PB&J or something. Then you can eliminate the heavy cooler."

"Hmm," Marinette said thoughtfully. "That's a good idea. The kids can live if they eat sandwiches two meals in a row."

"Good idea, Adrien!" Mylène said happily. "Not as heavy, and they can just carry their own."

"Nice." Marinette lifted both her hands, and they did a three-way high-five. Mylène called everyone's attention, and gave the CITs a run down on the plans for their overnight. They would be traveling off campus to a nearby mountain, where they would hike up to a designated camping area, spend the night, and come back to camp the next evening. Right as Mylène finished going over the packing list, the lunch bell rang. Marinette and Adrien met up with Nino and Alya at the trading post so they could all walk in together. While they ate, the four of them discussed overnights.

"Where are you guys going this year?" Alya asked Nino and Marinette.

"I think I'm going on the hiking trip." Nino said around bites of broccoli. "Last year's canoe trip was too much of a disaster. Never again."

"Hey, I was gonna go hiking, too!" Marinette exclaimed.

"That's wassup." Nino went in for a fist bump with her.

"Ughhh, what!" Alya groaned. "You guys! Survival overnight has always been the move."

"Wait wait, what's happening?" Adrien asked, thoroughly confused.

"We don't have our own overnights," Marinette turned to Adrien and explained. "There's not much of an overnight to have for crafts and music. So we usually tag along with another overnight group." Then she turned to Alya. "And survival overnight has _never_ been the move."

Nino pointed his fork across the table at Marinette. "She's right." Then he pointed to Alya. "The one time I did go, you guys were trying to fry up a frog. I'm so not down for that. I almost starved! Who doesn't even bring backup food for an overnight?"

"You guys just aren't tough enough for survival class," Alya said, put out.

"Please, I'd rather sleep in my hammock than in a hole in the ground," Marinette scoffed. "Besides, I usually pick up hiking as my secondary staff anyway, so it just makes sense."

"Okay, Miss Priss."

"Wow, rude? I am just as outdoorsy as you." Marinette dropped her fork onto her plate and reached for Alya's stomach, going to tickle her.

"Ahh, NO MARI STOP!" Alya grabbed Marinette's wrists and looked her right in the eyes. "Tickle me one more time and you're dead."

"Uh, ok, anyway…" Nino turned to Adrien. "You're on the hiking staff right, Adrien? Adrien? Dude, helloooooo."

Adrien had his eyes closed and was savoring his chicken and broccoli. "Mmm, what?"

"Bro, you're like, in the food zone." Nino looked Adrien up and down.

"Yes. Because this food is amazing." Adrien said after he swallowed. "You know, one of the biggest things I was worried about coming her was starving to death because the food was bad. But now, I think I could live here. This might even be better than the food I get at home."

"Ha ha, told you Mari's parents are incredible cooks." Alya smirked. "Best chefs in Paris."

"Shh!" Marinette giggled. "Papa might hear you and run out here."

"Good, I hope he does. Maybe he'll bring me some chocolate croissants." Alya replied.

"Okay, ya'll are getting off topic," Nino said. "Adrien, dude. Hiking staff, right?"

"Yep." Adrien answered.

"Nice! So you'll have me and Mari with you. Sorry, Als," Nino shrugged while Alya crossed her arms in a huff.

"You guys are leaving me all alone!" Alya pouted. "This is so unfair. Max is smart but he's so annoying. It's just gonna be me, him, and a dozen annoying CITs."

"What if you came, too?" Adrien suggested. When all he got in return was blank looks, he added, "like, what if we combined overnights. I'm sure you guys go on a hike, too. We can just all go together. I'm a head counselor for hiking. I can mention it to Mylène after lunch, see what she thinks."

Alya and Marinette exchanged an impressed look. "That's actually not a terrible idea. Max might not be too happy about the change of plans, but I'll convince him."

"Oh yeah, with all that Alya charm I'm sure." Nino laughed.

"I'm serious, Nino! We all know who's really in charge." Alya flipped her thick hair over her shoulder. "Ask Mylène if she'd be down, and I'll talk to Max. We can meet right after lunch in the lodge to talk logistics." She said to Adrien. He nodded in affirmation.

"Yay!" Marinette clapped her hands. "We can all be together! Nino and I can have real food with Adrien and Mylène, and Alya can teach all the hiking kids how to start a fire without a lighter. Camp harmony at its finest," she sighed.

Adrien was grinning. They wanted to come with him! Even if Alya still seemed standoffish, she'd liked his idea enough to consider it. The rest of lunch was filled with more conversation about food, including Alya's weird hatred for all types of seafood ("Sushi is an ABOMINATION"). When the bell rang again to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of the afternoon free time, Adrien dumped his tray and ran out to find Mylène.

"Hey, Mylène," Adrien found her at the trading post and tapped her shoulder. "Um, during lunch, I was talking with Alya about maybe combining our trip with the survival staff's trip. They're going on a hike anyway, and we were just thinking it might be… more educational?" He tried.

"I don't know, Adrien. We don't normally do that." Mylène tapped her chin.

"Alya said we could meet in the lodge to discuss it, if you want."

Mylène nodded. "Sure. Let me just buy some stamps real quick."

Adrien sat on one of the picnic tables outside the trading post while Mylène bought her stamps, and she joined him a few minutes later, pocketing her purchase. They waited a few more minutes for Alya and Max to arrive, and as soon as they had walked in, the two survival counselors immediately began bickering.

"Listen, we basically do the same stuff anyway. Look, we can even have our own campsites for the night if you want. But I think it's a good way to get in some extra learning for both parties." Alya stated. She was doing a pretty good job of selling their idea to Max and Mylène. "Hiking kids can learn the good 'ol flint and steel, edible plants stuff, and survival kids can build their hiking stamina. It's a win-win, I'm telling you."

"But the logistics!" Max whined, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm sure they have already figured everything out for the amount of people that they planned for. Besides, how are we going to choose which hike to go on? We've planned to go to completely different places!" Max said as he gestured as their papers scattered in front of them.

"We don't take food, Max." Alya reasoned. "It won't affect their portions they've planned for. And we'll go on the hiking route, obviously. It's the longer one."

While Max was trying to come up with a good rebuttal, Mylène offered her two cents. "I don't think it's a bad idea. I think survival skills are really useful, especially on a hiking trip where things can easily go wrong. I'm with Alya and Adrien on this one."

"Ugh, fine." Max relented. "Let me see your route."

Adrien shuffled around in their pile of papers and handed Max the paper that had their route traced out on the map. They talked a little more about transportation, and changed the location of where they were going to set up camp for the night. When they had settled on a new plan, Alya and Adrien took their plans to Tikki and Plagg for final approval. Alya speculated they were probably in the office, and they walked down the gravel path to the very front of camp. Alya bounded up the steps and peered into the office doorway. Inside, Plagg was hunched over the desk on his phone.

"Oh, good!" Alya said upon spotting him and not Tikki. "Plagg, the survival staff and the hiking staff are combining overnights."

"How is that working?" Plagg asked, not even looking up.

Alya walked in and tossed their papers on the desk in front of him, while Adrien lingered in the doorway. "Everyone can still fit in one van. Survival is just joining the hiking staff on their trip to the mountain."

Plagg leafed through the papers and handed them back to Alya. "Sounds good." he said, returning to his phone. Alya grabbed the papers and skipped out of the office.

"Well, that was certainly easy." Adrien remarked as they walked back the way they'd came.

Alya laughed. "Plagg is the chill-slash-fun director, Tikki is like, the serious and organized one. Tomorrow morning Tikki might be running around wondering when hiking and survival combined trips because Plagg forget to tell her, but it'll be fine."

Adrien chuckled. "Well, I'm glad we convinced Mylène and Max. If you guys happen to cook another frog, maybe I'll try it."

"We'll see tomorrow then, won't we?" Alya said with a gleam in her eye.

•••

The next day, Adrien jumped out of his hammock as soon as the morning bell started ringing. He had yet to shower since he'd gotten to camp because he'd been so busy, and he wanted to get clean before the overnight. He ran to the boys shower house halfway across camp and took the fastest shower of his life, before running back to Sherwood to pack his backpack before breakfast. He shoved a change of clothes and his toiletries in alongside his sleeping bag, and went down to the colony to take down his hammock. Once he'd packed his bag, he followed the late risers to the mess hall.

After breakfast, he retrieved his backpack to meet Mylène back at the mess hall to make sandwiches. The CITs joined them as they came down with their bags packed, and everyone congregated down in the parking lot. Hiking, survival, and lake staff milled around, and Kim and Alix, the lake counselors, were strapping as many canoes as possible to the top of one of the multiple camp vans.

Mylène and Adrien set down their water jugs and backpacks by the biggest van, the one hiking and survival would be riding in to the nearby mountain, and they sat down with the CITs and waited for everyone to arrive. Marinette and Nino joined them a few minutes later, and they chatted while they waited.

"Good morning guys!" Marinette greeted everyone cheerfully. She had her hair in braids today instead of her usual pigtails, and her flyaways were held back by a red bandana.

"Morning, Marinette!" Mylène and Adrien said together.

Marinette took a seat next to Adrien and Nino sat across from him, making a small circle between the four of them. "Are you excited about the trip?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, yeah." Adrien grinned. "Although, I told Alya if the caught and cooked another frog this time I would try it, and I think she's determined to make that happen for me."

Marinette and Nino made a knowing "ooh" at the same time.

"Yeah, you've defineitly dug yourself a hole there, bro." Nino made a face.

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. "Oh boy."

Jus then, Alya and Max arrived with their CITs, decked out with their big backpacks.

"Jeez Alya, got enough?" Nino remarked as they approached.

Alya stuck her hands on her hips. "Survival in the woods requires a lot of tools, Nino. I am not going to be caught unprepared. Unlike s _omeone_ was during the flood summer."

"Okay wow, you didn't have to bring that up." Nino lifted his hat and ran a hand through his hair, standing. "Let's get loaded up before she starts the stories."

Marinette laughed, then stood and grabbed her pack. As everyone loaded up and into the van, Adrien stood by Alya. "The flood summer?" he asked.

"Oh you would _not believe_ ," Alya started, rubbing her hands together. "So, two summers ago, it rained like _every_ day from session three to session five…"

•••

Plagg drove the group about 15 minutes to the nearby mountain that survival and experienced hiking groups often went on trips to. Along the hike up the mountain, Alya, Max, and Mylène would point out poisonous plants, animals, and edible greens. The CITs seemed to be enjoying the large group so they could be with more of their friends.

After about an hour and a half of hiking and several water breaks, they reached the site that they had selected to set up camp. Mylène set the hiking CITs to the tasks of making a fire ring and gathering wood, while the survival group set up to hike a little more to the nearby mountain spring to catch fish for their dinner.

"Pray they don't find any frogs." Nino poked Adrien in the ribs with his elbow.

Marinette and Mylène found a suitable group of trees to hang the hammocks, and everyone began looping their straps around the trees.

"Do you think we can make a four stack?" Marinette asked Nino.

Nino studied the trees. "Yeah. You hang, I'll spot you."

Adrien watched as Marinette stood on the strap of one hammock to loop another one several feet up the tree above it. She and Nino strung one hammock above the one Marinette was standing on. Then, she climbed up on top of next strap and began to repeat the process. "Wait, you're doing four of those?" He said warily, holding his own hammock in his hands. "That's gonna get really high."

"That's the point!" Marinette grinned down at him from above.

"The higher the better." Nino strained to hand Marinette the clip to attach the hammock to the strap.

"I think I'll stick to the bottom…" Adrien said, watching Marinette climb higher.

"Just drop it there, we'll put you at the bottom of another stack." Nino waved in his direction, tossing Marinette another strap. "Mylène might need help putting up the tent for our stuff."

Back in the middle of the campsite, Adrien set up the tent to hold their backpacks and other belongings for the night with the help of a few CITs. When it was all together, the CITs ran off to put their backpacks in and assist with hammock setup. Marinette was sitting at the edge of the clearing taking a break, watching the web of hammocks grow.

"Can I sit?" Adrien asked.

"Of course." She said. She offered her water bottle for a drink, and Adrien accepted it with a thank you. A tangle of beaded strings and old friendship bracelets dangled from the handle and clicked together as he sipped from it.

"You sure do have a lot of these." He fingered one of the bracelets on the bottle.

"Yeah, I know." Marinette said, showing him the stack of bracelets on her arm. "These are all my important ones. All the ones I got when I first started coming to camp are on the bottle because I outgrew them and had to cut them off."

"You must have at least thirty friends, then." Adrien remarked handing back the water bottle. Marinette laughed. "A lot of them are from Alya, but some are from people I've known for a long time and a few younger campers I love." She pointed them out. "Alya made me an anklet, too. I reserve my ankle for my best friends. This one is Alya, that one is Nino." Marinette pulled her hiking boot off and pushed her sock to the side to reveal two fraying anklets. "I've had these since I first met them."

Adrien gazed down at his bare wrists, save for his watch. Did his mom have a lot of bracelets while she was at camp?He wondered what it would be like to even know that many people well enough to have a physical representation of their friendship that would always be with him. "I like them," Adrien said. "I hope I can get one this summer."

"I'm sure you will!" Marinette said thoughfully. "You are super nice, I think everyone really likes you so far. Including me- I mean Mylène! I mean, me too, obviously." she stuttered, not quite catching herself in time. She looked down at her water bottle and fiddled with her necklace. A few trees away, a group of CITs were attempting to make a six-hammock stack. "Oh, um… I- I think I better go break that up. Six is a little high." Marinette said, looking up and setting her water bottle down.

She left to go stop the impending disaster, and Adrien watched her speed walk away. That was the second time Marinette had seemed embarrassed and jumped away to leave. Maybe just a Marinette thing? Whatever the reason, it was kind of cute to see her blush, and she often tugged on her hair when she did.

A few hours later, the survival group returned to camp with cleaned fish on sticks for cooking, Alya leading the way. To Adrien's horror, she held by the legs in her free hand, a frog.

* * *

hope you guys liked it! see you in three weeks when I get back from my own camp!


	4. staff week: part 3

BOY HOWDY

hey everyone! i hope you didn't miss me too much while i was gone ;) i had a GREAT time at camp! now i am BACK and better than ever butmissing my ~real~ home so much. writing this story is nice though because i get to relive my few weeks there. there part is very short because it was supposed to be tacked on to the end of the last chapter, but it just didn't make it. oh well. hope this will tide you over until the next update!

speaking of, i might not be able to do monthly updates because of the combination of school & my work for the miraculous big bang! lots of exciting stuff going on, but i know you all will understand. :) enjoy!

* * *

"Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

The incessant chanting made it seem like he'd been staring at the leg of this frog for a thousand years. Alya had left it cooking too long, and one side was absolutely charred, while the other side looked like it could still be connected to a living body. He shook his head. There was no way he was eating this.

"No. I can't." He holds the piece of the frog out and away from him.

Everyone groaned and sighed. Alya, however, was not easily dissuaded.

"Nope. You have to at least have a taste. You said you woulddddd," she taunted, pushing Adrien's hand back toward him.

His stomach flipped. One tiny bite. He could do that. Just a little piece off the burned side and it would all be over. Reluctantly, he closed one eye and went to bite off the most burned side, but when he opened his mouth Alya reached forward and pushed the frog's leg towards his mouth, causing him to accidentally clamp his teeth around the entire thing.

Everyone roared in laughter, some of the CITs rolling on the ground in hysterics. Adrien choked and spit the frog all out on the ground, his mouth filled with the taste of burned meat. Alya was doubled over, absolutely cracked up.

"I can't believe you did that!" Adrien cried with his tongue stuck out of his mouth, already reaching for his water to wash out his mouth.

"I can!" Nino said from his other side. He had his glasses off and was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Adrien squirted some of the water from his mouth at Alya, and she screeched. "That was disgusting. Now my mouth tastes like fire and pond water," he grumbled.

Marinette was hiding behind her hands, laughing to herself on the other side of the fire. Adrien caught her gaze, and shook his head slightly to express his feelings about the whole situation. Marinette covered her smile with her hand and gave him a sympathetic look with her eyes. Flames from the campfire between them reached towards the sky, and cast a golden glow across her face. She looked flushed, like she was blushing profusely, but Adrien chalked it all up to laughter and the heat of the fire. That's probably all it was.

Right?

•••

The next morning, Adrien woke up hot and sticky. He groaned and kicked his sleeping bagthe rest of the way off his legs, desperate to be free from the clingy fabric. He poked his head out of his hammock and looked around to see everyone else still asleep. He rolled out of his hammock as quietly as he could and slipped on his shoes. Maybe he could get the coals from their fire last night stirred up and started while everyone else woke up.

Adrien putzed around and gathered twigs, and blew on the coals to start flames up again. After he'd collected a small pile of sticks and branches to feed the fire for a while he sat down to watch the sun finish rising over the trees. Before he could toss his first piece of wood on the fire however, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, turning, he found himself staring right into the eyes of the biggest European adder he could have ever imagined seeing.

Adrien was… not a snake person. He wasn't terrified of them, but then again, he'd never seen a snake in real life before. Let alone a snake that was venomous. And also a good four feet long. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to remember anything about what to do when faced with snakes, but his mind went blank. Was running a bad idea? Were snakes fast? Did they chase you? He had no idea. He'd just walked right over the spot where it was, too! The adder was laying out in the sun, but Adrien's stirring had evidently disturbed him. It was a miracle he hadn't been bitten.

Soft footsteps came up beside him, but he didn't dare take his eyes off the snake to see who it was.

"G'morning," Marinette said softly, stifling a yawn. "Whatcha lookin'..." she trailed off as she looked to the place where Adrien's gaze was glued to. "Oh my god."

A moment of silence passed. "Marinette. I don't know anything about snakes," Adrien stated.

"I don't know too much," she said, "but we have to get rid of it somehow. Maybe scare it off if we can?"

"Should we wake someone else up?" Adrien suggested.

"No!" Marinette hissed. "We can't cause a panic. If the CITs see they'll flip out."

"Okay, but something tells me that if we throw a stick at that thing it's more likely to come at us, not go away."

The two pondered the situation for a moment. "Something tells me Alya would know what to do in this situation," Adrien stated.

Marinette sighed. "You're probably right, but she's all the way up at the top of a stack. I can't get her up without waking other people up, too."

Hmm. Adrien eyed the rocks they used to build the fire ring. He picked up the biggest one there was and faced Marinette again to get her silent opinion.

She sighed and gave a shrug. "It's worth a shot."

•••

"On the count of three, okay?" Adrien was at the ready, and Marinette also held a backup rock. They were as close to the adder as they dared to get.

"One... two… three!" they counted together. Adrien threw his rock first, right onto the adder's head. The crushed snake immediately began wiggling around, and they wheeled around and ran several feet away. The snake eventually stopped moving after a minute or so, and they re-approached it cautiously, Marinette holding her rock up defensively.

Adrien picked up a stick from his wood pile and poked the snake. When it didn't move, they both let out a sigh of relief. Marinette returned her rock to the fire ring.

"Nice work!" Adrien held out a fist for a bump. "Pound it?"

Marinette smiled. "Pound it." They bumped fists. "Now we gotta get this guy out of here."

They ended up picking up the dead snake with sticks and flinging it as far into the woods as they possibly could. The small fire Adrien had rekindled had gone out, so they worked together to restart it for breakfast. Marinette gave him some tips for future reference. She was in the middle of showing him the log cabin fire formation when they heard the rustling of hammock fabric and a sleepy Nino walked up to join them at the fire ring.

"Hey guys. You both look like you've been awake for a while. Did I miss something?"

Marinette and Adrien exchanged a look. "Funny you say that…"

•••

The story of Adrien and Marinette killing the adder with just a rock was instantly the most legendary story of any staff week overnight to date. Adrien had been asked to recount the story again on the last night of staff week when all the Sherwood boys were up late. It was around three a.m. and they were filling water balloons to ambush all the girls who were sound asleep in the Glen unit.

"How come you guys didn't eat it?" One CIT asked.

"It was a venomous snake! We weren't trying to die." Adrien rolled his eyes, tying off the balloon Nino had just handed him.

"I still can't believe it was just one rock," Kim remarked. "Especially if it was as big as you say."

"Definitely the most iconic staff week story ever," Ivan added.

"That's 8 basins!" one of the CITs called to everyone. Adrien knotted his last water balloon and placed it in one of the washing basins that they'd borrowed from the kitchen. There was one basin of water balloons for each of the cabins in Glen.

"Okay!" Kim clapped his hands. "Groups of four everyone, lets go!"

Nino turned on his headlamp and shut off the lantern that was hanging from the roof of the Sherwood unit kitchen, an open building with one full wall that housed a fireplace and the unit's dishes for cooking meals outside the dining hall. The CITs made groups of four, and Adrien grabbed a basin of balloons for him, Nino, Kim, and Ivan to share.

They all headed down the path that led through the empty Oakledge unit, and everyone quieted down as they crossed the bridge to the other side of the creek where Glen was. Kim motioned for everyone to turn off their lights, and they all took a second to adjust to the darkness. Moonlight filtered through the trees, illuminating enough of the ground to see.

As quietly as possible, each group broke off and headed towards a cabin. Adrien and Nino headed to cabin five, where they knew Alya and Marinette were staying. Each grabbing a balloon, they crept around the sides of the open-air cabins, while Kim went to the back and Ivan stood by the steps down low, to get them if they ran out. Adrien squinted in the dark at the bunk in front of him. It had looked like there was someone under the covers, but now as he looked closer, there wasn't a head or hair on the pillow… in fact, all of the beds in the cabin were empty! Adrien was about to open his mouth and whisper something to Nino, when there was shifting under the bed. Four girls scooted out from under their beds and flicked on their headlamps, blinding the boys who squinted and raised their hands to shield their eyes.

As his eyes adjusted to the glare, Adrien lowered this hand to try and see who was in front of him. He couldn't make out a face, but he could see the outline of a super-soaker that was raised defensively in front of her.

"Next time you want to raid us in the middle of the night, you might try being more discreet." Adrien recognized Alya's voice as the girl in front of him spoke. "ATTACK!" She yelled.

Chaos broke out across Glen. All the girls rolled out from under their beds, yelling and screaming. Alya pumped her water gun and sprayed Adrien right in the face. Adrien squeezed his eyes closed and blindly threw his water balloon in Alya's general direction. "Ooh, you better not get my bed wet!"

Adrien wiped the water from his eyes, and Nino bolted around the side of the cabin and grabbed Adrien's arm, dragging him with him. They each grabbed two water balloons from the basin, but the girls were already on the porch, dousing them relentlessly.

The fight went on for a while, full of yelling and running around. When the boys ran out of water balloons, they were forced to retreat. Kim yelled for everyone to grab their basins as the girls chased them out of the unit with their water guns, chanting the Glen song.

"The Glen! The Glen! The Highland Glen!

The Glen! The Glen! The Highland Glen!

We're the girls from the Glen and we're all set to win,

We'll beat the rest in every test

'Cause the Glen is the best of them all!"

* * *

the snake on the overnight incident is a true story, just in case you were wondering.


End file.
